Light emitting devices, for example, light emitting diodes, are one type of semiconductor devices that convert electrical energy into light, and are gaining much attention as a next generation light source as substitutes for existing fluorescent lamps, incandescent lamps, or the like.
Since the light emitting diodes generate light using semiconductor devices, the light emitting diodes consume very low electricity compared to incandescent lamps that heat tungsten to generate light, or fluorescent lamps that collide ultraviolet rays generated through high voltage discharge with a fluorescent material to generate light.
In recent years, the number of mobile devices with camera functions is increasing. Such mobile devices may have a built-in flash to provide an amount of light needed during night-time image capturing. In this regard, a use of a white Light Emitting Diode (LED) as a light source for camera flash has increased. Currently, methods of using a light emitting diode as a light source of the camera flash includes using a reflector, and an outer cover, the reflector being made of a reflective surface with a high reflectance designed to match a radiation angle of a light emitting diode with a camera angle of view, integrally forming a flash lens, an instrument for fixing the flash lens, and a light emitting diode package, and the like.
The needs for a flash lens for the light emitting diode are increasing.